Eyes of Green Envy
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: It was official. Blaine had gone off the deep end. He was jealous of a stuffed animal name Blubbery.


**I'm aware that according to the Super Bowl episode that Kurt doesn't dorm at Dalton. Though, while researching distance for my stories, I came to find that Westerville (Dalton) to Kurt's House (Lima) is almost two hours. Well, isn't that a fun drive to take twice a day? Anyway, I was inspired by my beloved teddy bear, which one of my exes named Cassius. It's a bit on the crack side, but a part of me was just begging to post this. I'm all ears, lovelies!**

**Note: I changed my pen-name from pink lemonade 89 to thesoundofsunshine. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. And, if I did, Silly Love Songs wouldn't have been as wonderful as it was.**

* * *

It was official. Blaine had gone off the deep end. He was jealous of a stuffed animal name Blubbery.

It all started when Kurt was shoved into Blaine's room, after his roommate had chosen to study abroad. The Dean had decided that Kurt should find an unoccupied bed in a double. It had taken a lot of persuading, but Blaine managed to rearrange their entire building, so his room was the only one with an extra empty bed.

"Dean Henderson, I do believe that my room is the only one with an empty bed after Wes decided to move into David's room, after Jeff went to Josh's, which caused Kyle to –"

"Thank you, Blaine," Dean Henderson cut off the curly haired boy's explanation, "It seems as though you two are new roommates. I'll see to it that Blaine helps you move all of your things into his room."

"Thank you, Dean Henderson," Kurt graciously said, making a mental note to thank Blaine. He thought back to, Doyle, his old roommate, and his need for complete silence in their dorm for his constant studying. It was less than pleasant to the newest Dalton pupil, who was more than ecstatic at Doyle's studying abroad news.

"You two are excused," Dean Henderson said, as the two students stood up, and walked out of his intimidating office.

"Thank you," Kurt said, hesitating before he threw his arms around Blaine for a quick hug.

"You're welcome," Blaine said, as they parted. Blaine knew all about the bad roommate experience that the younger boy had endured, but he hadn't told Kurt about the roommate shuffle to open the second bed in his room.

"Well, let's go move me in," Kurt excitedly said, nearly dragging his new roommate out of the lobby to the Dean's office.

...

They had been living together for a week, just getting comfortable with each other's domesticated habits. For example, Blaine tamed his curls with at least three handfuls of gel every morning. And, Kurt needed to keep up with his daily moisturizing routine before bed. The anniversary of the moving in day was marked by Kurt's father coming over to give his son a present to make Dalton feel more like home.

"Hey son, look at what I brought," Burt said, as a lull fell in the room, which Blaine dapperly excused himself from when Kurt's parents arrived. Carole reached in her large purse, as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Blubbery!" Kurt exclaimed, clutching the soft blue dog to his chest. In his childish mindset, his stuffed animal's name was Blueberry, but his tongue could only ever manage Blubbery. By the time he was old enough to fix his mistake, the name had stuck.

"We thought it'd be a good room warming present," Carole noted, patting her hand on her stepson's knee.

"Thank you," Kurt sincerely said, setting the nostalgic dog on his lap. He made a mental note to get Carole something fabulous for her birthday.

"You don't have to keep it here if you're embarrassed by it," Burt awkwardly said, not wanting his son to get bullied for having an old stuffed animal. He knew about Dalton's no bullying policy, it was the sole reason (in Burt's mind) that Kurt had chosen to transfer here, but he was still weary.

"Dad, no, I want to keep it," Kurt protectively said, his hands instantly bringing the dog back his chest. He snuggled his face in the fabric that smelled entirely like home, with a hint of his mom's old Chanel No. 5.

"Well, sport, we should get going," Burt said, standing up from the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt relinquished the dog from his grip to give his dad a hug.

"I'll come down next weekend," Kurt promise, not wanting his dad and Carole to trek all the way up here for a day visit. At least if Kurt drove back to Lima, he would be able to stay for the weekend, or something.

"We'd love to have you," Carole said, as Kurt was released from his father's grip, only to be taken in by Carole's comforting arms.

"Hey Kurt –" Blaine said, pushing open his door, wanting to know if Kurt was up for some karaoke in the Senior Commons with the rest of the Warblers.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, as a smile tugged at his lips, before realizing that his dad was still in the room. This notation caused the boy to flush from head to toe.

"This your roommate, Kurt?" Burt asked his son, who was quickly tingeing pink at the presence of the other boy.

"Yes, sir. I'm Blaine," Blaine quickly said, before sticking his hand out. Burt was quick to clasp his hand with Blaine's.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. You looking out for my son?" Burt said, which caused Kurt's face to take on a look of total mortification, which in turn made Blaine crack a smile.

"Dad," Kurt whined, mentally pleading with his father to stop talking to Blaine.

"Of course, sir," Blaine said, with his best manners, which seemed to be making Burt cringe.

"No need for the sir business. Call me Mr. Hummel, or Burt, whichever is most comfortable for you," Burt said, thinking back to when he told Rachel to call him Burt, and she nearly lost her head over the idea of calling her boyfriend's dad by his first name. Not that Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend. Right?

"Okay, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, flashing his award winning smile, as he watched Kurt shoot the woman in the room a panicked look.

"Come on, Burt, we should get going," Carole said, ushering her husband out of the room; she stopped next to Blaine, "I'm Carole. Nice to meet you, dear."

"It was nice seeing you two," Blaine said, his manners shining bright, as the two of them walked through the threshold.

"Drive safe!" Kurt called out down the hallway, watching his father wrap his arm around Carole's waist. It made his heart swell, seeing his dad fall so in love again.

"What's on my bed?" Blaine innocently asked, as Kurt walked back into their room. The fairer-haired boy nearly flung himself on top of Blubbery.

"It's Blubbery," Kurt slurred the word Blueberry, which Blaine found simply endearing.

"It's cute," Blaine found himself saying, much to his dismay. Kurt seemed to be stunned speechless, so Blaine quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, the Warblers are doing karaoke in the Senior Commons. I was told to get you, once your parents left."

"Well, why are we still standing here?" Kurt rhetorically asked, dropping Blubbery on his bed, and grabbed Blaine's arm before running out of the room.

...

It had been two weeks that Kurt cuddled up close to Blubbery, the small blue dog, gently placing a kiss on the worn fur, before drifting asleep. Blaine had to act on the envy he held towards the stuffed animal, which was harboring all of Kurt's affection, before he murdered the plush toy in a fit of rage.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine whispered across their darkened room, only sprinkled with moonlight from the window.

"Mm," Kurt grunted, his tired eyes closed, with Blubbery tucked into his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Blaine waited a few more minutes, waiting for Kurt to almost be out of it all together, "I hate Blubbery."

"You what?" Kurt snapped awake, his eyes stinging from the minimal light in the room. He was trying to wrap his mind around anyone hating his most beloved toy.

"You were supposed to be sleeping!" Blaine stage shouted in his frustration.

"Well, I'm awake now," Kurt agitatedly said, sitting up in his bed, Blubbery still attached to his chest. He was scowling at Blaine, not that he could tell.

"Go back to sleep," Blaine flippantly said, snuggling under his own covers, trying to ignore Kurt's blue eyes burning holes in his back.

"Not until you tell me why you hate Blubbery," Kurt said, feeling ridiculously childish about all of it, but he had told Blaine that his mother bought this the day the doctor told her she was having a son, "What did he ever do to you?"

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Kurt," Blaine rudely said, knowing that Kurt was persistent, but he just needed a second to get his thoughts together before he said something he would end up regretting.

"Blaine," Kurt shrilled, demanding his roommate's attention. Blaine tossed over, staring at Kurt's figure on his bed, with Blubbery in his grip.

"What!" Blaine exasperatedly exploded, not liking where this was heading. They had never had a fight, yet alone, over something as trivial as Kurt's adoration for a little blue dog.

"Why do you hate Blubbery?" Kurt asked, yet again, but this time his voice was monumentally softer. He had never seen it before, but he hated Blaine yelling, especially at him.

"Because he's not me," Blaine finally let out, as Kurt tried to figure out what this meant. Did they have some kind of code at Dalton that he wasn't familiar with yet?

"Of course, you're not a stuffed animal," Kurt quizzically said, wondering if the lack of sleep was finally getting to Blaine.

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaine forced, and just continued, before he squandered his feelings anymore, "I mean, I'd rather have you cuddling with me than Blubbery."

There was a deafening silence in the room, as Kurt's jaw was slightly hanging open.

"Okay, well, goodnight Kurt," Blaine irately said, flipping back over to the face the window. How could he be so stupid? Of course Kurt didn't like him like that. What was he thinking?

"I didn't think that was an option," Kurt rationally said, keeping his voice soft and steady. It caused Blaine to slowly roll over to face the cherub faced boy.

"It is," Blaine softly admitted, before spitefully adding, "But, I'll just leave you to Blubbery."

"Don't be so sour, Blaine," Kurt said, with a small smirk, "Come here."

"Why?" Blaine moaned, not wanting to get out from underneath his warm covers and have his feet hit the chilly hardwood floor.

"Because I'm taking you up on your offer," Kurt said, his smile only growing on his face, before teasing, "Though, I'm not entirely sure that you'll be a good cuddler like Blubbery."

"I resent that comment, Kurt," Blaine playfully said, before his friend's name just effortlessly rolled off of his tongue.

"Then do something about it to change my mind," Kurt mindlessly taunted, just knowing that it would get under Blaine's skin. And, it did, because Blaine jumped out of bed, and crawled into Kurt's.

It was awkward at first. They were just lying shoulder to shoulder. Blaine moved Blubbery to the night stand, as he wrapped his one arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slowly, but surely relaxed into Blaine's chest, before allowing his head to rest in the nook of the curly haired boy's neck. Kurt's arms found their way around Blaine's pajama clad torso. Blaine laid his free hand on Kurt's hip, and started idly drumming his fingers on the white cotton.

"I take my comment back," Kurt whispered, his breathing evening out as he started to lull himself to sleep, "You are a better cuddler than Blubbery."

"I told you so," Blaine's hot breath tickled Kurt's ear, sending an involuntary bout of goose bumps shooting through his body.

"Wait," Kurt sleepily said, grabbing the other's boy attention, "There's one more thing I do to Blubbery every night."

Blaine knew Kurt's nightly routine, and could hardly believe that he found his voice, which feigned innocence, "What's that?"

"This," Kurt softly said, before craning his neck to delicately press a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek. It nearly lit Blaine on fire, as he mind started reeling with the possibilities of those lips hitting his own. He started to slip out of his reverie, only to realize that Kurt was lightly snoring. There would always be tomorrow.

* * *

**Granted that I wrote this nearing midnight last night, I think this turned out relatively well. Though, I'd love to hear any of your thoughts on it.**


End file.
